Together Forever
by CallMeSweetie
Summary: Gaara and Sakura have been best friends since the 10th grade, and in the 11th grade they step it up a notch! LEMONS! Also, rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys my friend yaoifangirl101 wrote this. I posted it because the girl has no clue on how to upload a story, and is too lazy to write it... Don't tell her I said that...**

**Chapter 1**

Gaara woke up, and put on his usual school clothes: Beany, jeans, black t, and a hoodie. He ate breakfast, and headed to school. His school consisted of: 30 staff members, 15 classrooms, and 90 students. Only one of them had managed to catch his attention.

"Gaara-kun?" said a pink-haired high schooler. "Hey." he said back with a straight face. "Gaara-kun are you mad at me?" Sakura said with watery eyes. "No, I'm not mad at you." Gaara said with a smile, and patted Sakura's head. "Okay." Sakura said, and they started walking again.

***Silence* .....................**

When they finally got to school they caught up with Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Ino, Shino ,Shikamaru, Temari, and Kankuro**(long list)**. "Hinata!" Sakura said, getting ready for a glomp. "Naruto help m-me!" Hinata said while being under Sakura. "Okay. Sakura quit trying to kill Hinata.  
" Naruto said. "Fine! You're no fun Naru-kun!" Naruto helped Hinata up, then held her hand.

** End of chapter 1**

**Don't ask me why it's short. It just is. I'll get the next chapter I promise.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chappie, and counting!!! Hope you like it. Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, and this plot. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, and my friend yaoifangirl101 owns the plot. **

**Chapter 2**

Since Sakura was in all of Gaara's classes she was like his best friend, and by the 11th grade he felt he loved her, but didn't show it because he didn't want to be rejected , or mess up their entire friendship. But while he was thinking in 1st period, and went to break Sakura snuck up behind him, and jumped onto his back. At first he didn't notice until he felt two soft lumps in the middle of his back."What are you doing on my back Sakura?" Gaara asked laughing a little. "Damn! I didn't know you knew I was there!"**(****don't ask me how he didn't jump on his back. Excuse #1: He was lost in thought of Sakura, long live Saki!) **"*laughs* I think you should get off now. I'm not a pony!" And anyways I have to go upstairs for second period." "Okay fine, I'll get off... only if you sit with ME at lunch! Promise?" "Fine, promise." "YAY!" Gaara goes to second period, and sits next to Shikamaru. "Hey brother-in-law!" Gaara says. All Shika says is "Uh-huh." Class ends, and Gaara heads to third period. In third period he sits next to Sakura. "You're gonna sit with me right?" "Only the two of us?**" **"Sure." Saki says**(I shall name thee an alcoholic beverage! Saki=Sakura)**"

After third period is lunch. Sakura grabs Gaara's hand, and runs to a table outside under a big tree. "I made you some lunch Gaara-kun because I know you don't bring your own." Saki says. "Thanks." "You're welcome." **( ;] *wink wink* *nudge nudge*)**

"This is really good Sakura!" Gaara says with a big smile. "Thanks! It's only leftovers, but it's better than nothing!" Naruto and Hinata started heading over to them. "Hey Gaara-kun and Saki-chan!" Hinata says. "Wassup Gaara." Naruto says. "Sorry to ask, but why are you two here?" Saki says politely to her friends. "Because didn't you know this tree is legendary! The tale is that if two people who like eachother kiss at this table under the tree they'll be together forever!" Hinata says. **"REALLY?!"** Sakura says hopefully. "Yeah! You didn't know? WOW!" Naruto says.

**End of the second chappie! Watcha think? Tell me in a review so I can tell yaoifangirl101 ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**TIME FOR THE THIRD CHAPPIE!!!! And like I said. I don't own either Naruto, nor do I own this story(yaoifangirl101 does). Anyway, chappie time!**

**Sakura/Inner's P.O.V.**

'AWESOME! Now all we have to do is tell Gaara how we feel, and if he likes us back we can kiss under the tree!**' 'Or we could do MORE!' Inner suggested. **'You're getting annoying with your stupid sex comments and jokes.' "SAKURA! SAKURA!" *shakes* "HELLO?!" "Oh, sorry... Can I tel--" She didn't get to finish her sentence because Gaara kissed her. His mouth was sweet, it tasted like raspberry tea. Her favorite. "I really like you Saki, wait no I love you!" Gaara said. "REALLY?! I feel the same!" she said. They kissed the end.

**I know, I know. You're probably tired of the short chappies right? WELL I'M NOT!!! HAHA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, it's the fourth chappie... DOUBLE DISCLAIMER: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, and yaoifangirl101 owns the plot. **

**GAARA'S P.O.V.**

'I love her so much!' "Gaara-kun! It's time to go inside now." "Okay." He was holding her hand. Gaara headed to fourth period. He sat next to Naruto."Hey." Naruto said. "Hey." Gaara said back. "So... you and Sakura huh?" "You saw that?" "I think everyone did!"

Sasuke came into the class. "What the hell?" Sasuke says. "What?" Gaara says. "You stole my fucking girl! You know I liked her!" "...O.o , not my fault YOU didn't make the move before I did, she barely even talked to you!" "You know what? Just shut up, and never talk to me again you bastard!" "Okay." Gaara said.

Fourth period ended. Sakura found Gaara, and they headed to fifth. Garra's hand was in Sakura's back pocket. They got to fifth period, and sat next to eachother. After fifth period Gaara kissed Saki goodbye. Gaara was heading to sixth period, when Sasuke suddenly stepped between him and the door. "What do you want Sasuke?" "I want Sakura!" Gaara growled. "What the fuck! She doesn't even like you!" "That's not true!" Sasuke sneered. "Go and ask her yourself!" "Fine!" Sasuke left, and went to sixth period. After school Gaara found Sakura, and asked her if she wanted to go to his house to hang out. "Okay!" She happily accepted the invitation.

**End of the fourth chappie! Sorry for the short chapters. Like I said I didn't write it, just revised some of it. P.S. If any of you guys know a crazy girl named Maia from the CNMI she's single! Jks! I meant to say that she wrote this story.**


End file.
